Coffee and Cigarettes
by NotxMyxDivision
Summary: A Sleepy Morning, with Derek being generally unable to make sentences before his first cup of coffee, and Stiles having scared the lady from the flat across the road with his tattoos. Domestic fluffy love.


Coffee and Cigarettes

Inspired by the song:

Coffee and Cigarettes - Nevershoutnever

_Coffee and cigarettes are my only escape_  
_I got my cup of Joe, my pack of stokes_  
_…_  
_So won't you sing with me,_  
_Cause it's cold outside, and I'm feeling kind of lonely_

The morning air was crisp and cool, sending a shiver up his spine. He took the lighter from its usual spot on the plastic chair, clicking it and lighting the top of his cigarette, taking his first drag of the day. He let the smoke spread through his lungs, felt the delicious sting of nicotine, the threat of dying early creeping in on the edges of mind. He smiled, and breathed out, watching as the smoke swirled and curled and then disappeared.

He put the cigarette between his lips and tugged his too-large sweater back up his shoulder. The mornings were getting chillier, soon he wouldn't be able to come out here this early anymore. Another drag, another breath, another swirl of smoke. He ran his free hand through his messy bed hair, rubbed his eyes and yawned, before waving at the older lady on the apartment building across of theirs, who was watering her plants. It was a pleasant feeling to know he wasn't the only one to be up this early. Even if she didn't wave back anymore, not since she'd seen him up close in the grocery store and had glared at the several tattoos covering his arms.

He felt Derek's presence before he heard him, his neck prickling with the sensation of being watched. When the doors slid open, he suppressed the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Morning, sourwolf."

"Morning." Came the gruff response, followed by two arms wrapping around his torso, pressing a cup of steaming coffee against his chest.

"Watch it buddy, that's hot."

"Hmm so are you." Stiles snorted as Derek pressed his nose against Stiles' shoulder, inhaling deeply.

"I love when you're still half asleep."

"I love you." Derek murmured sleepily, leaning against Stiles' back and pressing tiny kisses against his neck.

"You're definitely still asleep." Stiles said dryly, taking another drag from his cigarette, and then Derek growled.

"What?"

"You're smoking."

"Good job, Sherlock!"

"Don'like't." His face was mashed into the fabric of the sweater, trying to not smell the cigarette.

"I know that." He breathed out.

Derek grumbled something incomprehensible, biting down gently on Stiles' shoulder, before taking a sip of his coffee. His free hand slipped underneath Stiles' sweater, stroking his stomach, and Stiles shivered, this time not from the cold. How could he be cold with his own personal little heating device? He tipped the ash of the bud before placing the cigarette between his lips and reaching for the coffee, which Derek pulled away just when he almost had it. "Hey!" He turned around to face the coffee-thief, putting on a pout. "I want too."

"Don'like it." Derek repeated, nodding at the cigarette and clenching the cup of coffee as it was a precious child. "If you smoke, no coffee."

Stiles rolled his eyes, taking another long drag before flicking the bud of the edge of the terrace, blowing the smoke over Derek's head. "Now…" But he was interrupted by Derek's lips on his, completely covering the taste of ash and nicotine with his own overwhelming flavour. Stiles wasn't anyone to complain about early morning kisses, but he did take the opportunity to take the cup from Derek and replaced Derek's lips with the edge of the cup as soon as they broke apart. He smiled around the coffee when Derek's expression was something between confusion and fondness, and turned back to lean on the banister. "I think it's going to rain today."

"Hmm." Derek replied, going back to leaning against Stiles' back, hands on his stomach. "We could stay inside."

"All day?"

"Hmm."

"Hmm." Stiles echoed, taking another sip and snorting as he noticed the lady from the other side glaring from behind her curtains. "She really dislikes us."

"Her loss." Derek grumbled, slipping his hands up Stiles' chest, making the sweater slip up.

"Noooo, that's cold." Stiles complained half-heartedly, leaning back against Derek's warm chest. "You're trying to make me get a cold so you can nurse me."

"I don't want to nurse you."

"No? Not even a little roleplay? We could get you a cute little nurse hat and a tight white speedo, and.."

"Stiles. Too early."

Stiles shut up, smiling.

They stood in silence for a couple minutes, and then Derek sighed. "You're dying to talk, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"What?"

"If we stay inside, can we make waffles?"

"Of course."

"And pancakes?"

"If you do the dishes."

"You wound me."

Another warm silence covered them, as Stiles finished the coffee and Derek rubbed him warm, mouthing at his once again exposed shoulder. Stiles let out a sigh of pleasure. "You know, I know a part of my body where I'd love to have that mouth right now."

Without as much as a beat of hesitance, Derek turned Stiles around, and crouched down in front of him. Stiles laughed. "Not here! Oh my god, Derek, you're going to give that lady a heart attack."

Derek huffed, his hands sliding up Stiles' leg. "I think you'll find I care very little about elderly ladies and their opinions. Besides, she can always look away."

Stiles glanced at the lady's window, and saw the lady holding a phone against her ear, talking furiously. "Dude, what if she's calling the police?"

"Hmm." Derek replied, pressing a kiss on Stiles' thigh, and Stiles pushed him away unwillingly, his entire body tingling with want and love.

"Inside."

Derek let out a low whine, but he got up when Stiles didn't move. "Fine."

"Good boy." Stiles said, fondly, leaning forward to give the lady a full face of their incredibly hot making out session - she should count herself lucky, girls would pay to watch this - and reaching for Derek's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezed. "Blow jobs, coffee, sex, and then waffles."

Derek snorted, but slid the glass door open, guiding Stiles inside and then closing it behind him. "As you wish."

The morning air was crisp and cool, and the still slightly steaming cup was the only indicator anyone had been awake this early.


End file.
